1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washer with dry function, and more particularly, to an apparatus for supplying hot air in a drum type washer with dry function, by which a laundry within a drum can be dried in a manner of forcibly blowing the generated hot air to the drum.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a drum type washer with dry function is an apparatus for removing dirt or filth from a laundry inputted to a drum using a proper detergent and mechanical force through washing, rinsing, dewatering, and drying cycles.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a drum type washer with dry function according to a related art, and FIG. 2 is a perspective diagram of a hot air supplying device consisting of a drying duct and a blower according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a tub 4 is installed within a cabinet 2 to be horizontally supported by a spring and damper (not shown in the drawing). A cylindrical drum 5 is rotatably installed within the tub 4 to wash a laundry inputted thereto. A motor 7 is installed under the tub 7. A drive pulley (not shown in the drawing) connected to the motor 7 via a belt 6 is provided in rear of the tub 4 to rotate the drum forward or reversely. A water supply hose 9 connected to a water supply source is provided to one side of an upper part of the cabinet 2 to supply a detergent to the tub 4 via a detergent box 8. A drain hose 11 connected to a drain pump 10 is provided to one side of a lower part of the cabinet 2 to drain water within the tub 4 outside. And, a door (not shown in the drawing) opening/closing a front portion of the drum 5 is revolvably provided to a front portion of the cabinet 2.
A drying duct 30, in which a heater 36 and a blower 34 are built to blow out hot air into the tub, is provide over the tub 4. A condensing duct 40 is provided to one side of the tub 4. One end of the condensing duct 40 communicates with a lower lateral part of the tub 4 and the other end of the condensing duct 40 communicates with the drying duct 30. Hence, the condensing duct 40 forms a circulation path together with the drying duct 30 and the tub 4. A water supply nozzle 4 is provided to one side of the condensing duct 40 to remove humidity from air introduced from the tub 4 in a manner of flowing cooling water.
The drying duct 30, as shown in FIG. 2, consists of a metallic upper housing 31, a metallic lower housing 32, and a blower cover 33 connected to one side of the upper housing 31. Moreover, a motor 35 and the blower 34 are assembled to each other centering on the same axis by leaving the blower cover 33 in-between.
The heater 36 is attached within the drying duct 30 to heat air flowing within the duct.
A motor guide 37 is provided to the blower cover 33 to have a recess for receiving the motor 35 therein. A power cable guide slot is provided to the motor guide 37 to guide a power cable 39 of the motor 35. A flange 33a is provided to an outer circumference of the blower cover 33 to be loaded on an outer circumference of the lower housing 32, and a plurality of locking holes 33b are provided to both sides of the flange 33a for screw-coupling with the lower housing 32.
The above-configured drying duct and blower 30 and 34 according to the related art are manufactured by iron-casting.
However, the related art drum type washer with dry function has the following problems or disadvantages.
First of all, a locking place of the lower housing configuring the drying duct is varied according to a washing capacity of the washer, and a size of the blower drive motor and an installation direction of the power cable 39 are changed as well. Hence, the blower cover 33 needs to be modified to correspond to the washing capacity of the washer. If the blower cover is applied to a specific washing capacity only, the product cost is raised as well as maintenance and management get difficult.
Secondly, the upper and lower housings 31 and 32 configuring the drying duct 30 of the related art drum type washer with dry function are manufactured by iron casting using steel. And, the blower 34 and the blower cover 33 are made of steel or stainless steel by casting or metallic processing. Hence, the corresponding product costs are high to raise the product cost of the washer/dryer.
Specifically, in case of the blower 34, a rim 34a, a base 34b, and a blade 34c need to be separately formed to be assembled. Hence, the corresponding manufacturing process is considerably complicated to further raise the product cost.